Attracted Emotions
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired by Magnet, mostly Dell and Len's cover. Two months, Dell and Taylor Celeste have been husband and wife, and continues to pursure their life together. But when Dell's father makes a deal with innocent Len, will it change everything? Contains lemons, rape, yaoi, spotty language. DellXOC, LenXDell. Hate these? Don't read then. Continuation to Abused and Accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Taylor: "Welcome to our home here in the woods!"**

**Dell: "And, welcome to the first chapter of **_**Attracted Emotions**_**! We hope that you will enjoy this new fanfic!"**

**Len: "Can I show up now?"**

**Taylor and Dell: "NO!"**

**Len: "Aww…you two are not fair!"**

**Me: "Don't make me mad! Oh, don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading, and let me remind you that this is an M-rated story, so expect to see lemons, yaoi, and strong language spotted all over the story. Do enjoy this story: **_**Attracted Emotions**_**!"**

**Len: "Now can I?"**

**Me, Taylor and Dell: "NOT NOW!"**

It has only been two months that Taylor and Dell Honne has been a couple. Haku Yowane has no clue about it, for she was never invited. In fact, no one was invited. They had a private wedding…at the house in the woods. That little house started everything for them. Mr. Honne was still furious about his son, who never shows up at school or at home.

"So, Taylor…what do you want to do now?" Dell asks his wife. She was only working in her small garden, and was harvesting some ice cabbage.

"Well, we can go out into the town and go visit Miku. She really misses us, especially you, sweetie." She goes back inside with her basket full and sits down on Dell's lap. "Or we can stay here and have a little fun…"

That…he liked. But since they were under aged, they would take a condom before jumping into the thought of having sex. Taylor was always asking if it was all right to even start.

"We can do just that, once we have dinner." He signals Taylor to stand up so he can help her out with the cooking. "The faster we get done, then the faster we can get into the mood of things!"

_However…something was brewing at Mr. Honne's empty home. He was sitting in front of Len, who was listening to a conversation._

"So…if I do this for you, then you pay me big time?" He asks the parent, staring at the parent's malicious eyes.

"Of course…but make sure that Taylor doesn't see the two of you."

_The two then closed the deal with a handshake, and a promise that Len must keep._

"Well, that was good for once. But tell me, you don't stay in one place?" Dell asks his wife. She nods to the answer, and laughs. "…I would like to go on an adventure with you, just once or twice."

"I'm sure we will. But first, we need to have income to get that kind of money. I am positive that we can do it…_together_…" Taylor leans over to Dell's side of the kitchen counter and wraps her wet and soapy hands around his waist. "Can we finish this tomorrow…? Please…?" She was giving him a puppy-eyed look, and typically melts his heart.

"…Okay, we can. Let me grab something first." Dell goes over to the writing table and takes out a condom. "Come on…unless we use one, then we have no worries." Taylor smiles and tosses herself onto the bed. Dell came on top of her and laid her on her back.

"So…tonight…we will start again our life. Not as just high school students, and not as friends. We finally accept our new life together…as Mr. and Mrs. Honne…"

"I guess you're right." They then throw the blanket over themselves and start removing all their clothes, leaving them on the floor.

"That is…if you are ready." Taylor mentioned. Remembering that Dell lived through a life full of never ending abuse, he may not even be ready to have intercourse with anyone else other than his dad.

"I couldn't care less; I want to do this, so no holding back, Taylor." His wife rises up a little to kiss her mate rather compassionately. He throws arms around her neck and accepted each of the times that her lips left a lasting impression on his own.

"You're not bad at this, Dell…" Taylor moaned as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He does the same, and moans escaped from his voice. "Not bad at all…"

"Don't say that… My dad made me like that…" They were taking in deep breaths once they withdrew themselves. "But I'm nothing like him." Dell never wanted to have this fate, but at least that it's become something that he never had before. Once again, they came closer to each other, their voice breaking down to the tiniest speech that only the two of them can hear.

Taylor, remembering that they were completely naked to start with, clasped her lips on one of Dell's nipples, running her tongue around it. Dell cried silently, but proceeded on to Taylor's collar bone, nipping at it, making the skin red. They were truly meant for each other, and doing this was the proof. Nothing made a sound in the night except the husband and wife.

"God, Taylor! This feels so good…" Dell shouted, making Taylor stopped.

"Is that a compliment?" Taylor questions jokingly. She laughs to the feeling of ecstasy coursing through her and her partner. "I guess not, Dell. Besides, we are just getting started."

"You're right. We ARE just getting started. So, let's make it even more interesting, shall we?" Dell pins Taylor down to the bed using his left hand.

"Yes, you are right…we're right." She tries to sit up, but the extra weight was keeping her down on the bed. "But no one knows about our relationship together, right?" She feels her legs being explored just a little.

"No one knows. Besides, we wed here." Somehow, Dell stops. Taylor sits up this time, wondering what's on his mind. "But are you sure that this is right…?"

"I do not know, but it will depend on us. It'll be us who decide our fate. I know that you are not ready for this, Dell. I can wait." Indeed, she was right. She grabs her clothes calmly, but felt her arm being grabbed.

"I'll try to keep going… I know I can't do this, but unless I'm doing it with someone I truly love, than I couldn't care less." He had a small smile on his face, and brought Taylor back to the bed. "All I'm asking for is a chance."

"…You are very confident, aren't you?" Taylor then grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Dell joked around.

"Love _is _war, isn't it?" Taylor cooed rather calmly as she creeps down to the foot of the bed. Dell glanced at her for a few seconds, and felt his cock being taken into his mate's mouth. He moaned in pleasure as the feeling of lust took over him.

"God…don't stop…please!" He begged, also telling her to go as hard as she can. Taylor does what she was told to do. Dell clutched onto the sheets that were starting to come undone, and was yelling out Taylor's name in ecstasy. Already, the two were tired, but kept going. Taylor bobbed her head in a paced rhythm. It wasn't until his sperm spewed into her mouth. She swallowed it and sits up. "…Again…?"

"Not today. It's already late…?" Taylor was pushed onto the foot of the bed, and Dell creeps under the blanket. "So…I really turned you on, didn't I?"

"You surely did… I don't know if I can resist…" Taylor pushes him away, and laughs sarcastically. "…" Eventually, Dell begins to laugh as well, realizing that Taylor was right. It was time to rest, for tomorrow is another day…

_Now, while the two sleep for the rest of the night, Len is trying to get inside Taylor's old home…_

"Taylor Celeste, are you home!? It's me, Len Kagamine!" Len calls out from the front door. In fact, she no longer lives there. He goes towards the door; it was unlocked. "Huh…looks like she would need a key…or a replacement one." He walks inside to see the different international rooms. Barely anything looked touched, but the electricity was turned off.

"…Maybe…she left for good?" He murmured to himself as he went to the bedroom. There was a note on the bed that read:

"_I am with my 'Cinderella', and I guess no one will harm 'her' anymore. Besides, I became 'her' 'Romeo'…and I'll do whatever I can to protect 'her'… It is a shame that you found this house empty. _

_So sorry."_

"She's not here anymore? Then…she must still be with someone…but can it really be Dell? I'll ask Mr. Honne if he knows where Dell is…" And so, Len leaves the house, the note in his left hand.

**Taylor: "Yay! The first chapter is done!"**

**Dell: "I'm glad. Say, I do have a question, jazminewriter."**

**Me: "What is it?"**

**Dell: "What's your idea on this story?"**

**Me: "…It's a sequel of that other story, and while I was reading it, I was listening to a song you did."**

**Dell: "Which one…?" (pulls out a cigarette)**

**Me: "I thought you've quit…and I'm not saying which song I picked until some other chapter. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. If you have a question, then you can tell me via private messaging. Also, if you like this story so far, hit that 'follow/favorite' button!"**

**Len and Mr. Honne: "Now can we…?"**

**Dell: "Stay away from me, dad…"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: "Well, welcome back to **_**Attracted Emotions**_**. I hope you like the first chapter. Believe me; Taylor and Dell are true deep sleepers. It took me half an hour to wake them up."**

**Taylor: "It was not my fault!"**

**Dell: "Come on; quit playing the blame game on me!"**

**Len: "Finally, your first fight!"**

**Dell and Taylor: "SHUT UP!"**

**Mr. Honne: "Dell, you know better."**

**Me: "Um…okay. Don't forget to leave a review, and if you have any questions, then you can let me know via private messaging. If you don't know what happened in the first place, then read **_**Abused and Accepted**_** first."**

**Len: "Also, do expect some more lemons, unexpected raping and some language. If you hate these, then don't read this story overall."**

**Me: "There will be author notes at the end, so keep an eye out for bolded numbers. I think that there's only one in the story."**

**All: "Happy reading, everyone!"**

Len was running back to Mr. Honne's home, where the father was reading a book on parenting. "They aren't there!" Len shouted from a few blocks, repeating what he said. Mr. Honne stops reading, slamming the book on the ground.

"Are you fucking serious!? Are you checked every single room or saw any shit that's strange?"

"I only found this note. Taylor left with Dell, and they probably went away somewhere." Mr. Honne was enraged by this discovery. "I don't know where they could've gone. Probably they are at a hotel or something. They can be anywhere by now…maybe outside of town."

"Don't say that, Len! We will find them, and Taylor will pay the price." The father then storms inside the house and slams the door. Len did remember that Taylor's backyard had something hidden. He goes to the backyard and sees a path leading somewhere. Len follows the path and sees the cottage.

"Mr. Honne…I think I found Dell and Taylor. There's a cottage in the woods, and it's well hidden. I think that the two lovebirds are inside. …Okay, I'll check." Len peeks through the window, but was covered by the curtains. There was another window, and it was not covered; he sees Dell and Taylor sleeping…and it was right around ten o' clock. Their clothes were scattered on the floor, and a condom wrapper was on the floor as well. "…And I believe that they made love last night."

"…Those two really crossed the line. I want them out of there, NOW!" Taking the command already, he lights a fire outside the cottage.

"…Taylor, do you smell smoke, because that isn't me." Dell muttered.

"I do…maybe…if that isn't you…then…" Taylor wakes up from her dream and sees the fire spreading everywhere! The fire was already at the kitchen, and it was going to the bed fast. "Just carry your clothes! We need to get out of here!" She takes the blanket off the bed and throws all the clothes on top of it, turning the blanket into a bag. They decided to take nothing with them, for they can always be replaced.

"Honey, what do we do now? I don't want to go back to my dad…" Dell cried, holding onto Taylor's hand.

"Well, the two of you will be going back to where you came from!" Mr. Honne grabs Dell's naked body and holds him close. "Taylor Honne, you should never be here. I want you to leave our town and never come back here! You are nothing but a distraction to my son!" Taylor was stunned, like if an arrow pierced her heart or head.

"I can't say yes, sir. You are the one whose Dell's distraction. You are leading him away from the future he wants, because you want to toy with him all you want. It is unfair for Dell to never get the life he wants. I really want to see him go far, and all you doing is fucking him every night, putting walls every time Dell wants to make his own decisions, and most importantly, ignoring who he really is. He has potential, so please; I will take the greatest care he will always appreciate." Taylor really wants to defend her husband. "All I'm asking you is your permission to take Dell as a member of the Celeste family."

Mr. Honne was in no mood to agreeing with Taylor.

"You're very persistent, Taylor. But, you better pack up your stuff and leave this town!" He pushes Taylor to the cold grass and storms away, taking Dell and Len with him. Taylor stood there like a stone statue, hearing Dell crying in the distance.

"Dad, please…just let me go now. I'll become the grown man you always said I'd become. You have to let me show you!" Dell was struggling to escape from his father's grasp.

"Tell me, do you want me to play with you…in front of your little wife?" The parent seems to threaten his son once again. "Do you really want me to do that to you again, like what we used to every night?"

"Dad, no…please don't do this… I've already endured enough, so please don't do this…" Dell begged.

"Well, we will, and I won't let you go away on this one, right Len?"

"…You bet! I never had done this, so I'm looking forward to it!" Len was excited to have sex with Mr. Honne _and _Dell! He was skipping behind the father and son, following them. Taylor then took a stick and turned it into a spear.

"I won't let you take him!" She throws it at Mr. Honne, but missed. "…Don't do it…"

_Pretty soon, Mr. Honne, Len, and Dell were back at the house. Once they got to the master bedroom, Mr. Honne throws his son onto the king sized bed, and Len goes next. _

"So Len, are you ready to have fun?" Mr. Honne got undressed quickly, and Len does the same as well. "You surely look ready. I guess you never had this much fun before, haven't you?" Len was blushing in front of Dell, who was wrapped up in the blanket. "Now, Dell…you have to pay the price for leaving my sight. I promise that the two of us will make sure you won't make the same mistake." He comes closer and closer to the cowering child and rips apart his shirt and tie.

"Please! I don't want to do this! Not in front of Len!"

"Dell, I'm doing it with you, too. I'm on your dad's side, not yours." Dell was already afraid of Taylor coming in and seeing him, his dad _and _a classmate making love all together in unison. But, there was no escape once it starts.

_Still trying to get to house, Haku catches Taylor and takes her to a clubhouse most Voyakiloids hang out. Neru was also there, so she was staring at Taylor's naked form._

"So…why are you like that?" That was the first thing out of Haku's mouth. She hands Taylor a fresh pair of clothes that was originally Teto's, but was given to Haku as an early Christmas present.

"…I can't tell you, Haku. I just can't…"

"You know Dell for some time, and he's told me many things about you. Please, can you at least tell me what's on your mind?" Taylor can't even tell Dell's half-sister the entire story…that he and Taylor are a couple, not telling anyone. "Please…?"

"…Dell and I are husband and wife." Haku gasped, and Neru overhears the conversation.

"Are you fucking serious about that!? Did you two do any shit together!?" She shouts, getting excited.

"Yes, but we…"

"Awesome! You're a grown lady now, Taylor!" Neru jumps out of her seat and hugs the broken wife.

"I'm not even finished yet." Neru lets go of Taylor, and Haku backs up. "…I think Mr. Honne and Len are working together to separate Dell and me. I don't want Dell to suffer because of me. Please, do you two think that you can help out in any way you can?"

"Of course! We're with you all the way!" Neru cheers positively. She hugs Clarisse tightly, nearly suffocating her. "Oh, so sorry!"

"But…Dell never told me about this. Why didn't he tell me, if he needed me?" Haku leans back onto the pale green wallpapered wall and sighs. "He could've gotten help, but I guess he was too scared to tell anyone. Clarisse, if anything happens to him other than this, then let me know."

"I will, Haku. Tell me, though; do you know any other relatives other than Dell and his father? If we get more connection to the rest of your family, then I'm sure that we can rely on them to work on it." Haku never thought of that idea before, but she doesn't know anyone else other than them!

"I don't. I wish I knew, but I'm just Dell's half-sister. But I'm sure that we will find someone that is a part of my family. Perhaps we should start asking around."

Taylor was still scared about what she had gotten herself into, for she forgot to go back to get Dell out of his father's house. As she leaves the Voyakiloids' clubhouse, she goes the other way back to the normal neighborhood to the Honne residence. Indeed, she did hear two familiar voices from the master bedroom: Dell and his father. She climbs the ivy that still grew on the house's walls, but notices a flash of yellow move. "Who else is in there?" She whispered to herself as she peeks through the bedroom's wide window.

"Len…why are you on his side!?" That name…Len…is one of Taylor's many acquaintances. She was being played as well as having her trust being betrayed. Out of anger, Taylor goes inside through the window.

"Let him go, okay!? He's already suffered enough! Come on, Dell; we're getting out of here." She cradles her husband in her arms and walks out of the room. Going down the stairs was a little hard because she was carrying someone, so her balance was nearly thrown off. As she was halfway down the stairs, she misses her step and falls, dropping Dell to the bottom of the stairs!

"…" He was silent; perhaps he was exhausted, or maybe worse… Taylor quickly gets up from the stairs and rushes over. "…Don't worry. I'm okay, I…OW!" As Dell was about to stand up, he feels a sharp pain in his right leg. "…My leg's broken. Is it okay you can get an ambulance and the police over here?" Taylor does what she was told and dials 9-1-1.

"Hello? …Well, I was wondering if you can get the police and an ambulance to…well, my…" Taylor and Dell didn't want to let other people know that they are married under aged, so she had to lie. "…_friend_ broke his leg and was being raped by his father. …Okay. Thank you, ma'am."

Eventually, the police brought Mr. Honne to the station, and Dell was rushed to the hospital. The doctors told Taylor that the leg is not as bad, but needs to recuperate for some time. She was glad, but felt very worried; Len was involved in all of this, but this time…she can't trust him. He was one of the first people that she ever met, and now…she has lost that trust. It's time to tell Rin about what is happening.

"…But how I'm going to tell her if Len will be lying to her…?"

_The next month was hard, but eventually, Dell and Taylor were reunited again. Things swiftly turned back to normal, but it wasn't until a normal day at school changed everything again…_

As dismissal was still around, Len was looking at the bulletin board; he was one of the lowest in his class, and Rin was one of the tops. Then he turns to the music accomplishments:

_Dell Honne- Most accomplished Voyakiloid "Melt, Romeo and Cinderella"_

_Len Kagamine/Rin Kagamine- Best duet "Cantarella"_

_Miku Hatsune/Kaito Shion- Best voices in Senior Class_

_Rei Kagene/ Dell Honne- Best duet "Soundless Voice Proof of Life" __**1**_

Due to this, Len feels really tempted to want Dell more and more. That night where he and Mr. Honne had a fun time, it was truly satisfying. Now, if he wants to take the grey-haired boy all for himself, then he has to get rid of Taylor, somehow…

However, Taylor knew this; she can't let anything else happen to her husband. Not after what happened one month ago. Spring is coming soon, and time will be going faster as soon as July hits. For now, she has started to feel more accepted by the Voyakiloids than the normal Vocaloids, with the exception of Kaito, Rin and Miku. After school, Dell, Haku, Neru and Taylor head over to the clubhouse to do homework. It was only AP Biology, so it shouldn't be hard; overall, it was only reading a chapter, so they decided to "popcorn read" paragraphs. **2**

Taking occasional breaks now and then, they got done with the homework and started to play Apples to Apples. "Why does Neru get all the good words!? It makes no sense! Here, let me shuffle the cards." Taylor takes the cards and shuffles them; scrambling them on the desk and just putting the deck back together.

"Well, probably it's just luck. So, are you and Dell going to get a child anytime soon?" Neru asks Taylor as she gives the deck to Haku. Taylor begins to blush a light pink. Her blood rushes to her cheeks and…she starts getting very silent.

"We don't plan to, yet. We're too young still to take care of one. Also, we're still in school, so we won't be able to take care of one if we're gone." Dell was right about that.

"But did you two already have sex?" Haku was already becoming curious. Both the husband and wife nodded, and Haku squealed in emotion. Neru was clapping, giving the couple a hand.

Already, Taylor became good friends with Haku and Neru. It was impossible for her to say no to those who are rejected by most, like Dell. In fact, Taylor believes that she is one like them as well. Her heart belonged to the outcasts of the school, and it made her even more considerate to them. Already, it was getting late, so it was time to go back to Taylor's house.

"I love you, Taylor…" Dell muttered, clinging to her arm.

"Me too…" **3**

**Author Notes 1- I found some cover of the song, and it was very beautiful! I really want to give credit to Larissa Mitrovic for making the PV for the cover. I will also put a link to the video if you are interested in seeing it. **

**Author Notes 2- The homework is actually **_**my **_**homework. It was quick, and it was mostly about how chromosomes affect offspring, like a deletion in a chromosome, nondisjuction, and etc. The class mentioned is my **_**actual **_**Science class, and it is fun!**

**Author Notes 3- This is actually my longest chapter. Most chapters I do are only a thousand words; this chapter went past TWO THOUSAND WORDS!**

**Me: "Thanks for reading; don't forget to leave a review once you are done."**

**Dell: "Dad, I'm starting to hate you with all my life…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well, welcome back to **_**Attracted Emotions. **_**I'm going to have Christmas Break soon, so…I'm happy! The others are doing something else about now. But Taylor is here. **

**Taylor: Yeah. I'm still worried about Dell. Will he be all right? You are the writer.**

**Me: He'll still be scarred, but I'm sure he'll be okay. **

**Taylor: Okay, I believe you. Anyway, what is the story's theme song?**

**Me: Well, I guess I can tell you. It's off of **_**Magnet**_**; particularly the duet is actually Dell and Len. **

**Taylor: Is that why Len is in this story as well?**

**Me: Yes. And since Dell is a Voyakiloid, some other Voyakiloids, like Haku and Neru, are involved. **

**Taylor: And you are also having someone special to the story as well?**

**Me: Why, yes. Her name is Fukanou Honne; I did my research on her, and she is the love child of Dell and Rei Kagene. I know, sounds strange, but who knows… I was given permission to use her by YouTube account Larissa Mitrovic; her second name is ~x-vocaXkagene-x on Deviantart.**

**Taylor: …But Dell and Rei…it's impossible…for them to have a child…**

**Me: I know, so don't be mad. If you never heard of Fukanou, I will put a link to her wiki page so you can get a glimpse of who she is.**

**Taylor: Okay. I'll forget you said that.**

**Me: I guess. Okay, now…don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading, and feel free to ask me any questions. My private messaging is always open, so feel free to ask questions. Let me also remind you that this story has yaoi, rape, strong language and lemons. If any of these things disturb you, or if you are under the age of eighteen, I recommend leaving…unless if you can handle such mature things. **

**Both: Happy reading!**

For some time, Taylor rebuilt their old home and remained there. They can't go back to the house where Taylor used to reside. Overall, Dell was glad that things are turning back to normal, but it seems odd that not everything is being fixed.

Dell lied in their bed all night, sleeping…dreaming about Taylor…about the start of their new future already. First, it was wonderful, but now…it's taken a wrong turn down towards his worst nightmares… It was still hard for him to even forget about what happened to him…with him and his father…_and_ Len.

"Taylor, are you asleep?" He asks, shaking Taylor a bit.

"No, not yet. Is something troubling you?" She wakes up and turns her body around to face the grey-haired husband.

"…I'm not free yet, aren't I? I mean, my father came back for me."

"He did because he was with Len. My guess is that…maybe your father and Len are working together…?" She says that with uncertainty. Dell seems surprised about the statement.

"Maybe so." After that, one of their windows shatters into pieces. Taylor gets up to check it out. But as she goes outside, the window was actually fine…and the door becomes locked!

"Hey! Let me in!" She peers out the window to see one other person inside other than Dell: Len. "Len, what the fuck are you doing here!?"

"I'm doing something for someone." She was right; Len is with Mr. Honne all this time!

"Don't you dare touch Dell, Len Kagamine, or I will so kill you!" She pounds onto the window, signaling Dell to wake up. "Sweetie, get out of there!"

But Len was already on the bed. "Thank goodness you're singing was worth it…" Len pulls out something out of his pocket: it was a chip that looked metallic. "This is your invention, right Taylor? You can record one's voice…and use it as your own?" He sticks the chip on the roof of his mouth. "…Huh…it really works."

"Len, I swear…I will dig up your grave…so deep…that you will never reach us! If you touch him, I will tell Rin what you did so far! I will tell her everything!" Len pretended like he didn't hear it. He proceeds to remove his shirt and gently removes Dell's top. In anger, she proceeds to go to the Honne residence for an explanation.

"Dell, can we do it tonight?" Len begs. He uses Taylor's recorded voice to deceive the sleeping husband.

"Now…? It's already late… You need sleep…" He was halted by Len's lips, which latched onto his. "Mmm…Taylor…all right…. I guess we can tonight." Finally, he sees who he will be having a night together with. "No…Len, don't do this to me. It's not right!" Len shakes his head and leans closer to Dell. He was willing to keep his goal on sight: make sure that Dell is still scarred…forever.

"Len let me inside! God, I will get Rin on you!" That's when Taylor pulls her away from the window. "Hey, who are you!?" The person didn't say anything, but rather placed a finger on Taylor's finger.

"Don't say anything. I'll take you somewhere." And just like that, the person takes Taylor someplace else…

_In fear though, she can't leave Dell again, like what has happened before a few months ago. _

"Len…can you tell me why are you doing this to me?" Dell asks, his voice somehow breaking. "You used to be Taylor's friend, but why are treating me like I am a toy…?"

"I can't tell you. Besides, it's a promise I made to your father." That has made Dell enraged. "Now, hush… I'm sure that you won't regret having a good time with me…"

And with that, Len presses his lips with Dell's, and started to enjoy the night. He takes a grip on the grey-haired boy's back and keeps him down.

"Len…please, you can't do this. What you are doing is a mistake. My father is using you!" Dell shouted between breaths. He was gasping for air, but was forced to stop when Len forces his tongue inside Dell's mouth. He let a moan of pleasure, and was forced to accept this strange feeling of want and lust. "…Taylor, please help me…"

"Taylor won't be coming back, Dell. She probably gave up on you and ran off to be with someone else." Len murmurs in the victim's ear, letting his tongue run around the edge of it, going down the edge of Dell's chin. "Trust me, I can tell you want me…do you?"

With Len on top of him, it's impossible to sit up or even to escape. However, he will never give up on Taylor. So, in order to let Len believe him, he must play along with the blonde. "…Yes. I really do. I may love Taylor, but it seems strange that you are much better than her… So please, do forgive me, Len…for how I was treating you earlier…" Len flashes a smile as their lips crash together again, their tongues creating an elaborate dance.

"I'm glad you think that. Now, get rid of that ring." Len commanded. That, however, is one thing that Dell can't remove out of his life. "…If you want to keep then, go ahead then. I guess you can't let it go. It's that precious to you. But I don't want you to lose it while I'm here." Len takes Dell's hand and removes the ring, placing it on the bedside table. "There. I'm sure you can remember where it is tomorrow, because you will be staying up tonight." And with that said, Dell fakes a smile as he takes off his pants, including his boxers.

"Come on, Len. I _really _want you…" Len then removes the rest of his clothing and pulls the blanket off the bed. "Please…can we make this even better…?"

_As the two nearly look-alikes were drawing close to their true feelings, Taylor was lead away from her home in the forest to the streets…_

"Who are you, and how do you know Dell?" That was the person's first words out of her lips. Taylor never has seen this…teenager before: white skin…golden eyes…grey hair…and similar clothing to Dell's own attire. "…Are you going to answer my question?"

"…Oh, sorry; I'm Taylor Celeste Honne, Dell's wife. I met him two months ago." Taylor spoke, but the person shook her head.

"I should've known he would go astray if Rei passed away." Rei…Taylor remembered Rei.

"Don't tell Dell, but I have the power to resurrect people. It's a secret, and I used my power to bring Rei back. Now, who are you and how do you know Dell _and _Rei?" Taylor asks this time.

"My name is Fukanou Honne. I've known Dell and Rei all my life, and I'm not telling you why." The girl turns around and gazes out the window. "…Those two are someone very special to me. They helped me whenever I was hurt. They…are wonderful people to me."

"Well, I have a question for you…again. Why would you say that Dell and Rei are someone special? I've only known Rei for a day…maybe two, but why would you know him longer than me?"

"That's why I can't tell you. It's a promise I kept for all my life. It's a promise between me, Dell and Rei."

"…Listen, a friend of Dell is also my friend…because you are related to him. Even your last name explains it." Fukanou is shaken up, but wanted to say something. "I promise I won't say anything about it, too. I'm a member of the Honne family, so you can trust me. My word is my promise."

Taylor holds out her pinky. Fukanou was unsure whether to trust Taylor or not, but Taylor does look trustworthy. "Okay, I can trust you, if you don't tell anyone this secret." Taylor crossed her heart quickly before Fukanou spoke again. "All right, now I can tell you. Back then…Dell was in love with Rei. I suppose you know that already." Taylor nods. "Well, one day…those two were having sex…and the next day…um…Dell had me in his body." Fukanou was already blushing, but Taylor found it silly.

"That's impossible. That can't happen." Taylor was laughing, gripping onto a pillow that was lying close to her. "It's more like they went to an orphanage and adopted you…ha-ha…"

"But it's true! I can tell you have some gifts, so do use them on me." Taylor was also given the power to read one's past and future, but never really used it before. Besides, she doesn't want to be involved in other people's lives. "Please…you can use them to see what I'm telling you are true." Fukanou holds out her hand, wanting Taylor to take it. With no other choice, she takes the teen's hand, and the two were taken to another part in time.

"Where are we, Fukanou?"

"This is my past. This is the house where Dell and Rei started their lives as one." Taylor seems to be listening, and decides to climb up the same ivy that grew back in the present.

"I used to use this ivy to get in back then." Fukanou chuckled a little, watching Taylor get to the porch outside Dell's old room. "Come on, climb on up here. It's safe, but just watch your footing." Eventually, they got to the porch. "Will they see us?"

"This is the past, so what we will be seeing will just be images. They won't even know that we're here." Taylor sighs as she opens the porch door, noticing Dell and Rei at a first glance. All their clothes were scattered on the carpet floor and a very distinct sound was their silent voices.

_"Rei, please don't stop! If time ever stops on us, then I hope it does…because I don't want to lose you, my dear…" _Dell panted under his tired breath. Rei smiles calmly as he lies on top of his mate's back.

_"Well, you are very good to me, Dell. This will hurt just a little…or a lot. Whatever you want to think of." _He positioned his penis over Dell's entrance and slowly pushed it inside. _"If I'm hurting you too much, let me know." _Taylor can already sense their relationship, after seeing all of this. Fukanou was tapping Taylor's shoulder.

"I'll take you to another time in my past. Come on, we need to go." Taylor takes her hand again, and it seems that they are still at the same house. "Let's head inside. Like I said, they won't see us." They go inside the house, and notices that Dell is on the floor, and his father is trying to wake up Dell.

_"Come on, son. You need to wake up. You can't sleep on the floor." _

_"Dad, I don't feel so good… Is it okay if you can get Rei over here? Please…?" _

_"All right. …Hello, Mrs. Kagene, is Rei at home? …Okay. Tell him to come over to my house. Dell needs him, and it's important." _Taylor sees Mr. Honne hang up on the phone and carry Dell to his bedroom. _"Dell, if you are hiding something from me, then you have to let me know about it. I may be hard on you, but I still love you as a father. I guess now is one of those moments I must let my hidden 'father' role out of me…"_

_ "Dell! Are you okay!? What's wrong with you!?" _Rei barges into the room, panting and holding his bag in his hands. _"Mr. Honne, what is wrong with him…?"_

_ "I've been wondering about that also. Perhaps I should let the two of you alone for a while. Let me know when you two are done talking." _Just like that, the father leaves the two boys alone in the room.

_"Dell, what's wrong with you? Your father said that you were going down the stairs, and you just fell."_

_ "…Rei…I think that…I have a child…" _Rei was surprised to hear the strange news. However, he finds it impossible for Dell to say that. _"Just take me to the hospital, just in case…"_

Once again, Taylor and Fukanou go through time again…taking them to the hospital. "The month from that last memory was…October. It's June 4th. Is today…your _birth date_…?" Taylor asks.

"You ask too many questions for someone like you. But, yeah; today is when I was born. And I guess Dell, Rei and Mr. Honne will be coming inside in three…two…one…" With her voice acting in time with the memory, the memory proceeds on, revealing Rei carrying Dell like if he was a bride who had a bad moment during a wedding.

_"Rei, please hurry! I don't think she can't wait! She is getting impatient!" _Dell shouted as he is rushed to one of the nurses.

_"What is wrong at this moment? I'm about to leave for my shift!" _One of the nurses stated, until she sees Dell's condition. _"Well, what do we have here? Please follow me; he'll be in good hands, child. Are you their guardian?" _The nurse asks Mr. Honne.

_"I'm the guardian to the grey-haired one. The one with black hair is his friend. I should say that something…odd…happened with them one night ago. It happened nine months ago." _Mr. Honne mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Are you telling me that your son is pregnant and is in labor!? Well, then you must wait here, and we will be done with him soon! In the meanwhile, just fill out these papers!" _The nurse hands the father a clipboard with a slip of paper on it.

"…I can't believe this really happened…" Taylor murmured to herself. Fukanou sits down on one of the chairs. "…But why him?"

"It's probably by fate, destiny, or maybe it's just by not believing in luck. Still, I couldn't care less; I love both of them as my parents. However, I'm just like you, Taylor. Some gifts can be granted without being in a person's genetic makeup. I was able to become thirteen within three days, but how I end up like that is still unknown."

That had Taylor guessing: she has seen Dell before, but only stayed in his town for a day. But during that day, she _did _have contact with him: a handshake. "…It's me. When I met him, I guess my gift was passed down to him by accident. And for Rei, I used my powers on him."

"It's not your fault, really. But…I was glad that I'm here. At first, when I learned about my birth, I wanted to run away and never see Dell again. Then, I thought of him…Rei…and what will their lives will be like if I left them. So, I told them that I am happy to be their child, despite that they wanted to send me away to an orphanage. They kept me…until I've stopped growing up. I then lived in an apartment, having to work as a dish washer at a nearby restaurant, and…somehow…I get a lot more pay than most of the workers because of my family. And still, they loved me…supported me…and I help them as well. That's why I'm grateful that they made a tiny mistake." Eventually, the memory disappeared, and they were back to the present.

"…Fukanou, thank you for showing me all that. Now I know why you appreciate Dell as your parent. But please, I must ask for your help. Your grandfather is torturing Dell, like if he was a toy. And my friend, Len, he's working with Mr. Honne. Somehow, I don't know what to do, so I was looking for help. And since you are a member of the Honne family, perhaps you can speak with your grandfather about this matter." Fukanou likes the idea, but decides to let Taylor stay with her for the night.

"Come on. Suppose you need a place to stay. You can stay over at my apartment." And with that, dawn was starting to break in the sky. They finally reach the apartment within a few minutes. "Don't go to school today; you need some rest."

"…Thank you, Fukanou…" And Taylor drifts off to sleep…

**Fukanou: Goodness, thank you for having me here. The trip was long.**

**Me: But I'm glad you're here. Welcome to my cast for this story! **

**Taylor: Yeah, welcome Fukanou! **

**Me: Do make yourself at home. There's a lot for you to do.**

**Fukanou: Thanks. Is it okay to pop in a CD?**

**Me: Sure, knock yourself out. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading, and if you love it so far, hit that favorite/follow button for stories! Plus, if you like my writing and want to see more in the future, then hit the favorite/follow button for authors; I love having more people seeing my work, and it gives me more reasons why to write. And if you have any questions, you can use my private messaging is always open. And I also have tumblr and Deviantart accounts, so feel free to check them out!**

**Taylor: What a mouthful, Jazmine. And wait; is there anyone you want to thank for supporting the story so far? You forgot to do that at the beginning of the story!**

**Me: Oh, you're right! I want to thank XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX and wisarute7 for having this story as a favorite, and following. Then with XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX and Chemical Emotion for commenting on this story! Plus, do check out **_**Abused and Accepted **_**if you don't know what is going on here in the first place! And I do have holiday story up and published, called **_**Memories in Grey, Black and White**_**, based off of YouTube user, Larissa Mitrovic's pv of the Vocaloid song **_**Soundless Voice Proof of Life**_**. I do have a link to the video also, so feel free to check it out. And for your excitement, I will be making a four-story saga on Dell and Rei's life together to the point where Fukanou becomes thirteen. Do be looking forward to that as well!**

**Fukanou: Save your voice, kid. I bet you will be practicing singing some songs for the saga, right? **

**Me: I guess so. **

**All: Thanks for reading this story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4: Finale!

**Me: Welcome back to **_**Attracted Emotions**_**. So Dell, how are you holding up?**

**Dell: I'm okay. I have to go through all that with Len. He's not as good as Rei or Taylor.**

**Me: Well, I'm glad that Rei's back. You must thank Taylor for that.**

**Dell: I should. I'm going to find her. "Walks out of the room"**

**Fukanou: Hey, dad. How are you doing?**

**Dell: Jazmine just asked me that same question. But I'm doing okay. "Continues to walk away; Rei comes in" Rei, hi! Good to see you now! I keep forgetting that you're back from the dead.**

**Rei: Really, you must thank Taylor. "Kisses Dell before going inside" Hello, Jazmine. It's a pleasure to meet you. "Shakes my hand"**

**Me: You too, Rei. I am glad that you are here for the story, so make yourself at home.**

**Rei: Thanks. Hey, is that Len over there…in the freezing cold?**

**Me: My guess that Taylor locked him out. I'll go get him. Rei, can you take over the laptop for me?**

**Rei: Sure. "Jazmine's going to the front door" Okay, what does she say normally…oh, right! Leave a review once you are finished reading, and if you like it, click on the favorite/follow button for the story, and if you want to see more future works from her, then favorite/follow her. Also, she is planning to have a four-story saga, telling… Oh, Jazmine…you're back that quick?**

**Me: It's quick to unlock the door, but it's tiresome to drag Len inside to the couch. Now, let me have the laptop. "Rei gives the laptop back" Like earlier, I am making a four-story saga, telling Dell and Rei's story before Taylor comes to town, as well as how Fukanou came to their world. I'm sure that you are looking forward to it. Now, let me tell you what you should be aware about this story. There's yaoi, lemons, and strong language. If you are under aged, then don't read the story. If you don't like these things, then don't read the story. If you are under aged and don't care, then enjoy. Plus, I do not own Vocaloid, or its characters or songs. I do not own Fukanou Honne as well; she belongs to YouTube user Larissa Mitrovic.**

**Rei: And keep an eye out for bolded numbers for author's notes at the end of the story…and look out for a plot twist…**

"Hey, Dell…did you have fun last night?" Len asks right off the bat. He was walking to his next class, but caught sight of the grey-haired adolescent.

"Why, yes…it was really fun. It's best that we don't tell Taylor about it." Dell then pins Len against the bulletin board and kisses him, also pushing his tongue inside Len's mouth.

"Umm, Dell, let's not do it here." Len pushes Dell away and proceeds on to get to his next class: graphic novel and cartooning. He was sure that the idea worked, since he sees Dell acting like if he was still in love. Len smiles and pulls out his yellow cell phone. "Mr. Honne, I think your idea worked; your son has fallen for me. I guess he's over with Taylor."

_"That means that the plan is still going. Now, I want you do something for me:Capture Dell and Rei's daughter to me. I never wanted her in the first place, but they kept her. I want to make sure that Rei understands the circumstances if he ever gets to my son, understand?"_

"Yes, sir. When you want me to get her to your house?"

_"Make it…before six o' clock. That's when Rei comes over to the house."_

"Understood. I'll bring her to you. But what exactly are you going to do to her?"

_"What I always do to Dell. If Rei sees her suffering, then he'll lose fate in his little mate…probably breaking up. I like to see Rei cry his eyes out."_

"You better keep pictures, because I would like to see all that shit happen. I have to get to class now, sir. I know what to do." Len eventually hangs up the phone and enters the classroom. Neither Taylor nor Fukanou was inside the classroom, Len thought as he takes his seat.

_Overall, Taylor was looking through all of Fukanou's school stuff. There were a lot of awards, ribbons, passing tests/quizzes/homework/projects, and everything in between._

"…They also educated you?" Taylor questioned Fukanou, who was reading a novel on her E-book.

"No; since your powers were passed down, my IQ is higher than those two. I have to give you credit, though. Who taught you those powers, by any chance?" Taylor looks at Fukanou and smiles.

"A distant friend did. Her name is Elise, and she is really a traveler. I wish I can see her again." That was very strange. "Elise doesn't stay in one place, and has two admirers. One of them is a Parisian, and the second is her boss at work. However, she never came here, I'm assuming."

Fukanou glances out the window. "I'm just worried about Dell. Is he going to be okay with Len? I mean, those two are not made for each other; they are complete opposites!"

Indeed, Taylor found that to be true. "Well, Len is one of the younger Vocaloids, so he's more gullible towards lies. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll find out the truth someday." As soon as Taylor was done talking, a knock broke the silence again. "I'll get it."

As she opens the door, she catches something black and orange…could it be _him_? She slowly opens the door, inch by inch, and she was right. The person at the door was _Rei Kagene_. **1 **

"Fukanou…we need to talk. …Taylor, what are you doing here? I think you should head back to the house in the woods." He said to Taylor, who was already packing up all of her stuff. She then glances at a yellow house close to City Hall.

"…Rei, will things get back to normal soon? I mean, I just…I want things to be normal again…with Dell by my side…with Fukanou with you, Rei…Mr. Honne behind bars…and Len just being…himself. I miss it already, and it's already been a few days." The father and daughter stare at Taylor, who is about to head out the door. "Please, I really need help…in any form it can come in…" And soon, she leaves the apartment. Silence beckons her as the morning is rather quiet, which is not normal for a morning commute. "…I have to talk to Dell…" She picks up her pace and runs, passing by several houses, stores, and the park to get to the neighborhood she used to live in. And like she anticipated, she sees a light on: Mr. Honne's bedroom light!

She climbs the ivy once more, and goes through Dell's porch window, leading her inside. But as she steps on the carpet, a very strange smell wafted in the air instead of jasmine flowers and lavender. It smelled strong, and it was coming from the parent's bedroom.

"What's that smell?" She asked herself as she walks out of the room and notices something on the floor…something red: _blood_. "Wait…whose blood is this…? What happened here?" So many questions were inside her head, but there's so little time to think. The trail led to the bedroom, and it seems like it could lead to something bad. That's when a flash of yellow popped out of nowhere. In anger over what happened at the cottage, she takes a vase and smashes the bottom of it on Len's head, knocking him out cold. "That should keep him asleep for now. Besides, I need to find out where that blood trail leads to."

Quickly, she goes into the bedroom and notices nothing different other than the blood that stained the fine carpet. It stopped at the closet, but it seems that something is keeping it from opening from the inside. "Taylor, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.

"Rei, I want to ask the same thing." She mentioned, also seeing Fukanou walking inside the room.

"You said you needed help, so we're your little helpers. We chose to because you know Dell and that if he knows you, then that means that we can trust you too. Come on, let's open that closet. On the count of three!" The trio takes a grip at the small knob and pulls the door open, seeing something inside of a sleeping bag. It was coated in blood as well.

"Something is funny with this bag. I'll look inside first." As Rei opens the sleeping bag and peeks inside, he stops dead. Tears are streaming down his eyes and reaches into the bag. He pulls out nothing but his hands were blood-stained. "…It's terrible…" Glancing over Rei's shoulder, Fukanou and Taylor look at the odd object that is inside. Rei is twirling his bloody fingers to something silver-like. And gently, he carries the bag to the bed and "pours" out the content inside: Dell.

His body is completely covered in blood, especially at his chest. Long, open lacerations marred his arms, chest, and legs like if a surgery went wrong. After looking around, Taylor finds his clothes, and applies them to the lying corpse.

"…I guess this will be remembered. Rei, I'm sorry…" Said Fukanou muttered. "…Hey, can you use your healing power, Taylor? I think it can work." Taylor hears the command and quickly tries it on Dell. He remained the same.

"…Nothing's working!" She shouted, but the door flies open.

"Guys…I didn't do it." It was Len, who had a gash on his head. He glances at Dell. "He's dead already. But…I got played. I thought that Mr. Honne would be honest to his word, but instead he raped me and killed Dell in front of me."

"That's why you should never trust my grandfather. Dell has told me many times never to listen to any of the old man's words. But after seeing him dead, I guess he's right. Len, are you going to be on our side now?" Taylor, Rei, and Fukanou hold out their hands, wishing that Len will accept them.

However, Taylor recalled something: in order to resurrect someone, they need a possession from that person, a friend/love one/acquaintance in relation, and a "ring".

"That's what I did to Rei. If I do that again, then it can work. Come on, position in the middle of the bed, then think of a memory of him. Rei, go to Dell's room and fetch me a CD he has lying around. Now, once Rei gets back, we all hold hands." They see Rei come back in with a CD, having some of Miku's songs on it. "Good. Place it on Dell. I'm sure we will do it." And quietly, Taylor says a special chant Elise taught her for something like this:

「失われた記憶

故人のキーパー

遠い願いの promiser

浄化、覚えていると罪の失われたと彼の魂をもたらす."** 2**

"…Did it work?" Fukanou asked as soon as Taylor finished chanting. That's when Dell rose up from the bed, gasping for air. "Huh. Guess it did…but dad, I'm glad you're okay!" Everyone surrounded him with much happiness and joy.

"Everyone…I don't understand. Why did you come back for me, despite that you shouldn't interfere?" Dell was curious, throwing the CD away to the side.

"It's because we care, Dell. I…_we_…don't want to lose you. I don't care what happens to me; what matters that no more lives are wasted."

_"Now, where were we…?"_ Asked someone from the front door.

"…You got to be kidding me… You escaped from prison!?" The person at the door is Mr. Honne; it appears that he snuck out of security.

"Dad, they have nothing to do with you! You fooled Len, abused me, broke Taylor's heart, and also plotted to rape my daughter! I don't want to be a part of your life, father!" Dell then rises up and storms out of the room in anger. Everyone stares at the parent with vicious eyes, and he was sure that the police will be here again.

Surely enough, the police arrived, and took Mr. Honne away. He was sentenced to have the death penalty in a few days. But something also happened: he told the police about Dell's affair with Rei and Taylor, also saying that Fukanou is Dell and Rei's child. With that said, the four were broken apart as well.

**Me: Well, I want to say this…this will conclude **_**Attracted Emotions**_**. And I must also say that it will have a story to continue the rest of the unfinished parts, so do stay tuned. The reason why I said this because I was looking around for more inspiration for the story until I came across one picture that can provide some help. And that I'll put a link to the picture so you can get a sense on what it will be. Thanks Chemical Emotion for the review…and for your everlasting patience! The others have left…except Dell. He's preparing for the next future story. So I'll put the four-story saga on hold until this story is finished. Thank you all for reading, and making this the most popular story by **_**visitors**_**! **


End file.
